Convenciéndose
by Maestra zep
Summary: OK... Esta historia es sobre que hubiera pasado si Padme hubiera dicho "QUE NO" a anakin, y las miles de cosas que el hace por olvidar la )... por favor denme chance en la primera vez que escribo un fanfic )
1. prologo

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 12pt; line-height: 15.95pt;  
background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;  
font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #444444; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Prólogobr / br / Después de lo sucedido en Geonosis...br /  
br / Llegando a el país de los lagos...br / br / Anakin no podemos hacer esto, no es correcto- dijo pasme con la mirada hacia abajobr / br / Pero tu dijiste que me amabas y que querías casarte conmigo- dijo anakin mirándola con los ojos destrozados br / br / No es eso anakin, yo siempre te ámare... El problema es que no creo poder vivir una mentira... Por favor regresa a el templo Jedi... Yo me quédare aquí algunos días... Por favor anakin no me odies por esto... Y ten en cuenta que siempre te amare - dijo pasme alzando la cabeza br / br / Encontrare la manera de estar contigo ...- dijo anakin siendo interrumpido por padme br / br /  
Acaso no lo ves! Estamos en guerra! La república caerá si no luchas para defenderla ! Por favor anakin se conciente de lo que esta pasando!... Simplemente este no es el momento para que la orden Jedi pierda a uno de sus mejores estudiantes... Por favor veté... - dijo padme con la cara llena de lágrimasbr / br / Anakin le quito una de las lágrimas con los dedos y la beso suavemente en los labios... Se separó y empezó marchar fuera de la casa br / br / Espero no arrepentirme de este día - dijo padme mientras veía con la cara llena de lágrimas como se iba anakin...  
Sin saber sí algún día lo volvería a ver .../span/p 


	2. un caballero

Capítulo 1

Seis meses después…

Vamos Anakin en consejo desea verte- dijo obi-wan mientras conducía a su padawan hacia el salón en donde el consejo Jedi se reúne.

O vamos esta vez no he hecho nada malo, en serio ninguna broma… bueno solo una…-Obi-wan le lanzo una mirada- pero fue hace 3 meses… y a los niños les encanto- dijo Anakin con una sonrisa burlona

Bueno si a los niños les encanto… Pero yo esperaría más de un padawan de 20 años- dijo obi-wan.

* * *

_Memoria de obi-wan _

_Comía tranquilamente en la cafetería del templo con algunos compañeros… cuando vio pasar a los pequeños padawans conducidos por Shack ti hacia el dispensador de comida mientras ella les decía que deberían de comer algo saludable del dispensador de comida y no solo postre_

_Recuerden este es el dispensador de comida para ustedes les dará la comida más saludable posible – dijo Shack ti sonriendo y tomando el primer plato para que los padawans pudieran ver como se hacía._

_Ella dejo el plato y selecciono el botón para que empezara a surtir el alimento y volteo a ver a los padawans _

_Ya ven su deli... – shack ti no termino su frase siendo interrumpida por el grito de un padawan – ¡helado! – todos los padawans corrieron por un plato mientras shack ti se quedaba mirando con la boca abierta y la cara llena de sorpresa_

_Decidí que sería mejor no ver quien le había hecho tal broma a shack ti… cuando de pronto escucho una risa muy familiar y como shack ti reprendía a un padawan que al parecer era el responsable _

_-hey obi-wan ¿ese no es tu padawan?-pregunto Siri Tachi _

_-no, no lo creo, Anakin está meditando en aluna parte… o al menos eso me dijo hace rato- dijo obi-wan dándose cuenta que eso era imposible ya que ANAKIN odia meditar _

_-¡míralo! si es el –dijo Siri Tachi_

_-otra vez en problemas…- dijo obi-wan mientras veía a su padawan_

_Todo termino con Anakin disculpándose con shack ti y como castigo tuvo que supervisar las comidas de los pequeños padawans por el resto del mes, más 4 horas de meditación diarias._

* * *

Sí que buenos recuerdos traes Anakin, sobre todo la de tu cara al saber que tenías que meditar- dijo obi-wan sonriendo mientras recordaba la mirada de horror de Anakin

Hey eso no fue muy lindo- dijo Anakin

Bueno hemos llegado entre Anakin, te espero aquí- dijo obi-wan sabiendo perfectamente de que quería hablar el consejo Jedi con el

* * *

Anakin entro a el salón del consejo que se mantenía oculto por la oscuridad hasta que vio como 12 sables de luz iluminaban un poco el salón y en frente de él estaba yoda.

Da un paso adelante, padawan.- dijo yoda incitando a Anakin a que se arrodillara frente a el - Anakin Skywalker, por el consentimiento del Consejo, por la voluntad de la Fuerza, nombramiento yo te hago… Caballero… Jedi de la República- dijo yoda, cortando la trenza que lo marcaba como padawan …

* * *

bueno esto es todo por hoy pero en unos días podre publicar otro capitulo... pero por favor díganme que les pareció para saber si debería de seguir


	3. Nueva intriga Y búsqueda

1 año después...

" oh no aquí viene Obiwan... Espero que no venga con otro sermón " pensó Anakin mientras veía a su antiguo maestro caminando hacia el mientras descansaba en la sala de las mil fuentes.

— Anakin que bueno que te encuentro — comento Obiwan mientras se sentaba a un lado de su ex-padawan — has visto las noticias últimamente?

— No Obiwan no he estado poniendo mucha a la holonet... Por qué preguntas?— dijo Anakin algo sorprendido por la pregunta, y omitiendo el por que... En realidad el había evitado ver las noticias, ya que sabía perfectamente que cualquier vistazo... Le traerían recuerdos... Sobre cierta senadora necia.

— Bueno será mejor que te actualices... Lo más rápido posible... — dijo Obiwan mientras le daba una tableta. — Esto es un resumen de lo que ha estado pasando... Pensé que lo necesitarías ya que regresaste ayer del frente en ryloth.— dijo Obiwan mientras sonreía

— Claro, maestro... Digo Obiwan... Pero, por que necesitas que este informado? —pregunto Anakin

— Vamos Anakin como jedis siempre tenemos que estar informados de lo que sucede en la república... Y si eso también incluye a el Senado. — le dijo Obiwan con su clásico acento.

— Obiwan se supone que regresare a el frente la próxima semana, no me quedare mucho tiempo— dijo Anakin con un poco de optimismo con en pensamiento de alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible... Aunque irónicamente era lo que más quería hacer, si es que ella lo aceptara.

— Y tu como sabes eso? Ni siquiera sabes como es la situación en el Senado actualmente — dijo Obiwan algo perturbado por la melancolía de su ex-padawan.

— O vamos Obiwan lo único que voy a encontrar en este "resumen" es como se forman comités para ayudar a los planetas afectados, secciones para las paz y tal vez uno que otro intento de asesinato... Lo cual no me sorprendía, los políticos son buenos traicionando — dijo Anakin expresando cada uno de sus pensamientos

— En realidad, aunque te sorprenda si a estado pasando algo curioso en el Senado últimamente... Además de todo lo que tu ya mencionaste — comento Obiwan cuando de pronto fue interrumpido

— no creo que pase nada interesante... Sólo son un montón de políticos que pasan el día discutiendo en lugar de tomar acción — dijo Anakin malhumorado

— Odio decirte esto Anakin, pero digamos que un senador a estado de... Justiciero — dijo Obiwan dándole a Anakin una mirada de misterio.

— Que?! No entiendo como? — pregunto Anakin sorprendido.

— Bueno ya que es evidente que no te molestarás en leer el resumen... — Obiwan se sentó aún lado de Anakin — Al parecer un senador a estado muy ocupado investigando a cada uno de sus compañeros y exhibiendo a la luz a los políticos corruptos y desinteresados en... — comento Obiwan cuando fue interrumpido por Anakin

— WOW por fin político que me agrada, alto dijiste quien es? — pregunto Anakin al darse cuenta que aún no sabía de quien estaba hablando

— Ese es el punto nadie sabe quien es. Y se hace llamar así mismo "whills" en cada una de sus publicaciones, las cuales hace irregularmente hackeando las pantallas del Senado durante secciones importantes.— dijo Obiwan

— WOW... Y ya vacío el Senado?— pregunto Anakin con un poco de humor negro en su voz

— Que?! No Anakin, algunos senadores se antes que el siguen ahí como: Bail Órgana, Mon Momtha, Padme Ami...— Obiwan para en media frase cuando sintió de repente la profunda tristeza que Anakin emanaba a el escuchar el nombre de la senadora

— Me tengo que ir... A el parecer el maestro Yoda quiere que escoja un aprendiz padawan lo antes posible... Luego me cuentas lo del Senado— dijo Anakin mientras se paraba y salía de la sala de las mil fuentes, tomando rumbo hacia las salas de combate

" Porque? Porqué de todos los senadores leales a la república tenía que decir el nombre de... Ella! Sobre todo el de ella... Creí que si me alejaba de la capital podría olvidarla, y había funcionado... Pero sólo basto con que Obiwan dijera su nombre para que todos estos tontos sentimientos surgieran y fueran recordados de el rechazo de ella. Pero esto ya es suficiente... Dejare aún lado estas tonterías solo tengo que distraerme... Encontrare a un padawan que me pueda distraer sobre todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos sin lugar... Si un padawan problemático... Alguien que sea como lo era yo... Sólo que a el o a ella le enseñare que seguir el código te puede ahorrar muchas molestias" pensó Anakin mientras entraba a una de las salas en dónde habían pequeños practicando formas de sables de luz.


End file.
